


Been to Hell and Back, Still Haven't Recovered

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, not actually yay, trauma isn't a joke kids, yaaaaaaaaaaaaay Team Plasma trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Colress has problems, and his family plus his niece and nephew's annoying friends are going to help him solve them.
Relationships: Achroma | Colress & Gladio | Gladion, Achroma | Colress & Lilie | Lillie, Achroma | Colress & Shirona | Cynthia, Gladio | Gladion & Hau, Gladio | Gladion & Lilie | Lillie, Gladio | Gladion & Lilie | Lillie & Lusamine, Gladio | Gladion & Shirona | Cynthia, Gladio | Gladion & You | Elio (Pokemon Sun & Moon), Hau & Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun & Moon), Hau & You | Elio (Pokemon Sun & Moon), Lilie | Lillie & Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun & Moon), Lilie | Lillie & Shirona | Cynthia, Lilie | Lillie & You | Elio (Pokemon Sun & Moon), Lusamine & Colress (sibling), Lusamine & Shirona | Cynthia, Mizuki | Selene & You | Elio (Pokemon Sun & Moon)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Family Reunion, Repressed Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia POV.   
> Colress. My dude. My guy. Please tell your sisters you have emotional trauma from working with Team Plasma

Cynthia was overjoyed to see her sister, brother, niece, and nephew, but something was off. From the look on Lusamine’s face, she could sense it too.

Something happened to Colress. Something that scarred him for life. 

Lillie and Gladion could sense something was off, but they didn’t pay much attention to it because they were deep in conversation about...Moon’s recklessness? Isn’t the champion named Moon? Eh, that’s a thought for another time.

She tried to carry on the conversation, with questions like “So, did I ever tell you guys about how me and the current champion of Sinnoh killed a man with Satan?” the answer was no, but neither of her siblings looked fazed. Lillie and Gladion, however, stopped talking and glanced towards Cynthia with unease. They slowly went back to their conversation.

Cynthia started to talk about random things, an she didn’t stop until she said “Have either of you heard of Team Plasma?”

Her older brother froze up and his pupils shrunk. He shakily stood up and said “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll need some fresh air.” Colress walked out of the room stiffly, leaving just her, her sister, and her sister’s oblivious kids.

Scratch that, the kids noticed what was up.

“Is uncle Colress okay, mother?” Lillie asked, her green eyes filled with concern.

Lusamine smiled, but Cynthia knew she was wondering the same thing. “Yes, sweetie. He’s fine. Mother and aunt Cynthia just need to go talk to him for a few minutes, alone.”

Gladion raised his eyebrow. “Are you sure he’s okay? Are you positive? He really seemed to be reminded of something he’d been repressing when aunt Cynthia said ‘Team Plasma’.”

Silence.

Lusamine sighed. She kneeled down to get eye-level with her children. “No. I’m not sure. Something is wrong. But mother and aunt Cynthia are going to find out what it is and help your uncle fix it, okay? Now why don’t you two go to Melemele Island, I’m sure your friends want to see you.”

Lillie and Gladion exchanged glances, but they left.

When the kids were finally gone, Lusamine exhaled loudly. 

“Do you know what Team Plasma is, Lusy?” Cynthia asked.

“Yes. Yes I do. And I have experience with their ex-leader. So does Lillie.” Lusamine replied. “He’s an absolutely awful man. Colress must have history with Team Plasma, and we need to find out what it is.”

“Doesn’t that seem a little nosy?” Cynthia asked.

“It is nosy. But he’ll never get over it if he doesn’t let us at least try to help. Are you in, Cynthia?”

Cynthia hesitated.

“Yes. I’m in. Let’s help our brother.”


	2. This is What You Get for Dragging your Best Friends into Family Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladion POV. Note: Moon and Gladion are dating so while it may all seem platonic they are a couple

Lillie fidgeted with her hair and Gladion’s eyes were darting everywhere as they walked through Hau’oli City on their way to Iki Town.

Gladion knew something was up. His uncle never broke down that easily. Maybe he and mother should take him to father? He always liked Mohn...

Finally, many silent minutes later, they could hear the joyful yelling of children. Okay, maybe children is a bit too rude. Gladion and Lillie’s immature friends. 

As they moved closer, the trio moved into view.

Hau was eating malasadas (as usual), Sun was laughing at Moon, who...was doing a very bad impression of Gladion.

“I am darkness!” Moon yelled as she grabbed her right wrist. “Battle me. I won’t take no for an answer.”

Hau and Sun burst into laughter. 

“Ahem.”

The laughter quickly stopped. The group slowly turned around and locked eyes with Gladion and Lillie, who were both unamused. 

“Oh! Gladion! Lillie!” Moon said, quickly hiding her hands behind her back. “What are you two doing here? I thought you were at home with your aunt and uncle.”

“Mother told us to go see you.” Lillie said. “She didn’t tell us why. And yes, Sun, we heard and saw everything.”

Sun’s mouth snapped shut. 

“Did I at least do a good impression?” Moon asked.

Gladion picked up a rock and chucked it at her. It hit Moon square in the chest. She fell over.

“Yep, I deserved that.” she said, picking herself up.

Hau knit his eyebrows together. “So, what happened that made Lusamine send you over here? She didn’t tell you to come here for nothing.”

“I know I’ve told you this before, Hau, but you’re smarter than you look.” Gladion said.

“Thank you!”

Lillie twirled her ponytail. “Something’s wrong with uncle Colress. Aunt Cynthia said something about Team Plasma-”

Moon gagged. “Wasn’t that green-haired bitch from Rainbow Rocket their leader?”

Lillie snapped her fingers. “So THAT’S where I recognize the name! Yes, he was! And then uncle Colress sent him back to his universe!”

“I’m sorry, but you didn’t tell me that THIS happened when I was gone!” Gladion said. 

“We thought it would be better if we didn’t tell you. Sorry dude.” Sun said, scratching the back of his head.

“Whatever.” Gladion replied, turning to Moon. “So you’re telling me that uncle Colress has history with that guy?”

“Well, we don’t have much evidence other than he has history with THIS universe’s Team Plasma leader. At least that’s what he told me, Sun, and Lillie.” Moon said, rocking back and forth on her heels.

A lightbulb went off in Gladion’s head. “That’s it!” He exclaimed so suddenly that Hau almost dropped his malasada. “Uncle Colress must have experience with this universe’s Team Plasma and is therefore scarred horribly from it!”

“I dunno, man.” Hau said. “That’s a pretty wild conclusion from just that.”

“Nonononono we have more evidence. Lillie, remember when he froze up and had to excuse himself? He never freezes up unless he pissed off mother!”

Lillie crossed her arms. “That’s true, but-”

“If your uncle is traumatized and you want him to feel better, we’re helping.” The champion said, jabbing her thumb at herself.

“Yeah!” Hau and Sun said.

“That’s a kind gesture, guys, but you really don’t need to-” Lillie started to say.

Moon grabbed Gladion and Lillie’s wrists and started pulling them towards Hau’oli City. “But we are. Because we’re friends, and friends help each other.” 

Hau and Sun started running after them, and Gladion was starting to wonder what he had gotten himself into.


	3. For once could Colress not be so good with technology?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lusamine POV. Also brief appearance of the Hokulani cousins because they're the only other hackers in the region who can actually do it right

Lusamine paced the room. Cynthia tapped the whiteboard with the dry erase marker over and over.

“We can’t access his files, they’re too well protected, even for you, Lusy.” Cynthia said.

Lusamine sighed. “And that’s one of the few things he’s better than me at. Anything that has to do with technology. Cynthia, are you-”

Cynthia lifted her hands up like she was surrendering. “Nope. I do mythology, no technology. Do you know anyone who is?”

Lusamine walked over to her armchair and sunk into it. Her sister followed her, sat down in the chair next to her, and rested her chin in her left hand. 

Lusamine’s little brother was struggling, and she couldn’t even start to help. First, she was a bad mother, then a bad wife, then a bad friend, and now a bad sister. What a failure she was. If only she knew someone who could hack the system-

Lusamine sat upright with a jolt and quickly whipped out her smartphone. She dialed a number and waited. Cynthia looked at her with surprise.

“Hello?” a voice asked.

“Yes, hello Molayne. I need you and Sophocles’ help to do something. Something very urgent. And I promise it has nothing to do with Ultra Wormholes.”

“What is it, Lusamine?” the former trial captain said with a sigh.

A smile started to creep across the President’s face. “Can you two hack something for us?”


	4. Konikoni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hello little blue girl I wonder if you're plot relevant

Colress sighed as he walked through Konikoni City. The people here didn’t know him. He felt relief in that. 

He tried his best to push back the memory of Team Plasma. Ghetsis. Zinzolin. The things they made him do. 

He felt a tug on his coat. He looked over his shoulder to find two little blue haired girls, probably twins, giggling at him. They laughed as he tried to catch them, but the girls and Colress stopped in a halt when they heard a voice yell “HARPER, SARAH, STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!”

A girl who looked about 14 or so marched right over to the trio. She gently grabbed the girls’ wrists and pulled them away from the scientist. She looked vaguely familiar, somehow. 

Colress snapped his fingers. “Oh, THAT’S where I know you! You’re one of the trial captains!”

Lana looked over her shoulder and stuck out her tongue while giggling. “It never takes people long to recognize me, even if they’ve never seen me before. It makes sense, because I fished up Kyogre once.”

“YOU WH-” Colress started to exclaim before realizing. “Wait, no you didn’t.”

The trial captain winked and laughed. “Yeah, I know. You’re Colress, right? The president’s younger brother?”

For once, Colress felt relief in being called “the president’s younger brother”. It was a much more welcome title than “ex-Team Plasma scientist. No one in Alola knew about Team Plasma. Except Grimsley, but he doesn’t care enough about Colress to say anything about it. 

He fiddled with his gloves before saying “Yeah, Colress Edison.”

“I thought so. Blond hair isn’t that common around here, but hair THAT pale HAS to be related to Mrs. Lusamine.”

“So you’re assuming who I am based only on my hair?”

“Yup. Anyways, see ya around, refrigerator man!” She then ran off with her sisters in tow, leaving Colress confused as to why she even bothered to speak with him. There’s no way that Lana is plot relevant, is there?


End file.
